Between K&K
by Viselle
Summary: Ketika hatimu dengan bodohnya jatuh pada pesona dua pemuda, kau akan merasa galau setengah hidup. Makan tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak, belajar pun tak fokus padahal ada setumpuk tugas yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menggaruk kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal sampai rambutmu kusut, lalu berteriak frustrasi.


Ketika hatimu dengan bodohnya jatuh pada pesona dua pemuda, kau akan merasa galau setengah hidup. Makan tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak, belajar pun tak fokus padahal ada setumpuk tugas yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menggaruk kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal sampai rambutmu kusut, lalu berteriak frustrasi yang mengundang orangtuamu berkunjung ke kamarmu yang berantakan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi padamu.

Itu tepatnya yang tengah terjadi pada Kaminari Fuko. Sekarang gadis yang baru berulang tahun ke tujuh belas tiga bulan lalu itu tengah mengalami stress berat. Frustrasi tingkat dewa karena harus memilih di antara dua pemuda yang penting baginya.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Between K & K**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC), Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Warning** : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo(s), gaje

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 **Bagian Satu**

.*.

"Selesai!" Gadis berambut ikal sebahu berwarna cokelat itu berseru girang, sementara pemuda merah di depannya tertelungkup di meja.

"Matematika adalah alat penyiksa otak," gumam Kagami Taiga yang terkapar di meja setelah mengejakan 30 soal matematika.

"Matematika itu mudah kalau kau tahu triknya, Kagami-kun," ujar Kaminari Fuko sambil merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Benarkah? Rasanya tidak seperti itu, lebih mudah bermain basket setengah jam daripada mengerjakan satu soal aljabar."

Fuko berkacak pinggang, _hazel_ nya menyipit mendengar keluhan pemuda di depannya. "Kalau kau menyukai matematika sebesar kau menyukai basket, pendapatmu akan berubah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyukai angka-angka itu," sahut Kagami.

"Kalau begitu terus kau tidak akan lulus dari SMA, Kagami-kun," ujar Fuko sembari merapikan buku dan pensilnya.

Kagami memberengut sambil mengikuti Fuko merapikan peralatan berlajarnya. "Sekarang kita bisa pulang, ya kan?"

Fuko mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi sebelumnya serahkan buku tugasmu dulu ke ruang guru."

Kagami menyelempangkan tas di bahu, lalu mengabil buku tugas. "Aku akan mengantar ini dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tak perlu repot-repot Kagami-kun, aku bisa─"

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kagami pergi, meninggalkan Fuko yang tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya, penolakannya tadi hanyalah basa-basi. Jujur saja, ia memang sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kagami Taiga, pemuda yang sudah disukainya sejak lama. Hanya saja, gengsi untuk mengakui hal itu. Harga dirinya tak mengizinkannya untuk secara terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya pada Kagami. Paling tidak, ia ingin memastikan dulu perasaan Kagami sebelum mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai pemuda jangkung itu.

Fuko segera memasang mantel dan syalnya, mengingat udara di awal Maret masih terasa dingin, lalu menyampirkan tas sekolah di bahu kanannya, kemudian ia keluar kelas dan menuju loker sepatu. Sembari melangkah ia kembali memikirkan tentang hubungannya dan Kagami.

Yah, hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Mereka hanya teman sekelas biasa, yang hanya bertegur sapa sesekali. Bahkan Fuko ragu dulu Kagami tahu namanya, pemuda itu hanya tahu tentang basket dan fokus pada hobinya saja. Sekarang keadaan membaik, Fuko mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kagami karena wali kelas mereka, Ishagi-sensei, berbaik hati menjadikan Fuko sebagai Tutor Kagami. Yah, sejujurnya Ishagi-sensei tidak menunjuknya secara langsung, ia sendiri yang meminta untuk menjadi tutor Kagami, agar bisa lebih dekat dengan _ace_ Tim basket Seirin itu. Permintaan itu sempat membuat Ishagi-sensei mencurigai niatnya, tapi ia berhasil mengelak dan mendapatkan tugas menemani Kagami belajar.

Fuko sudah mengganti sepatunya ketika Kagami muncul. Mereka lalu melangkah bersama keluar gedung sekolah, bersisian dalam diam di trotoar yang di isi deretan toko. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, mereka berjalan bersama tanpa bicara, seolah asing tapi nyatanya saling mengenal satu sama lain. Meski begitu, Fuko menyukainya, apa pun itu jika bersama Kagami akan menyenangkan baginya.

"Kaminari." Kagami menghentikan langkah.

Mengikuti pemuda itu, Fuko pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa Kagami-kun?"

"Kau mau makan dulu sebelum pulang?" Kagami menunjuk restoran cepat saji yang akan mereka lalui.

Dengan cepat Fuko mengangguk, begitu bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama sang pujaan hati. "Tentu saja, tapi kau yang traktir," jawabnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar diktaktor," Kagami menggerutu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kagami-kun?" Fuko menelengkan kepala dan menatap Kagami.

Kagami menelan ludah, tatapan Fuko terlihat lebih megerikan daripada milik Aida-senpai, pelatih tim basket Seirin. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ayo masuk."

Lima menit kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam restoran. Segunung burger menumpuk di depan Kagami, sementara Fuko sendiri hanya memilih paket medium berisi burger, sup krim, dan segelas cola.

Fuko memandangin Kagami dan gunung burger bergantian. "Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua itu, Kagami-kun?"

"Ya. Makanku memang banyak, Kaminari," sahut Kagami sambil membuka bungkusan burger pertama.

"Oh." Fuko hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ketika Kagami dengan lahapnya menghabiskan satu per satu burger, hingga pemuda itu menghabiskan setengah dari tumpukan burgernya, ia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kagami dengan mulut penuh.

"Ah, iya." Fuko mengambil gelas cola, menyesap sedikit sambil terus memerhatikan Kagami. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sisi lain dari Kagami Taiga yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui.

Alasan awal Fuko menyukai Kagami adalah karena pemuda itu terlihat keren di lapangan basket. Seketika ia jatuh hati, ketika pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu membuat _dunk_ di ring lawan. Tapi sekarang ia sudah melihat begitu banyak sisi lain dari Kagami, dan semua itu membuatnya semakin menyukai pemuda itu.

Semua makanan sudah tandas. Piring Fuko maupun Kagami kini hanya diisi bungkusan burger dan gelas berisi es batu yang mencair. Di luar senja sudah berganti malam, lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan sebagai penerang.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Baik." Fuko segera memasng mantel dan syalnya, begitu pun Kagami. Mereka sudah siap berangkat ketika Fuko menemukan kertas yang terselip di bawah piring Kagami. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari mengambil brosur berwarna jingga itu.

"Entahlah, aku mendapatkannya di meja kasir tadi. Undian atau semacam itu," sahut Kagami cuek.

Fuko mengangguk-angguk sambil membaca isi blangko undian itu. Matanya membelalak penuh minat ketika membaca hadiah yang ditawarkan. "Kagami-kun, ini boleh buatku?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Ambil saja."

"Terima kasih." Dengan berseri-seri ia mengeluarkan pulpen dan mengisi blongko itu. Setelah selesai mereka melangkah bersama ke pintu keluar, sesaat Fuko berhenti di depan box undian, menggenggam erat kertas undian di tangannya sembari berdoa dalam hati agar ia mendapat keberuntungan untuk menjadi pemenang. Kagami hanya memandanginya, tanpa bertanya mengapa ia begitu berniat memenangkan undian itu. Hal itu sangat Fuko syukuri, sebab jika pemuda itu bertanya jawaban yang ia keluarkan pastinya sangat absurd dan agak memalukan.

Mereka melangkah di bawah temaram lampu trotoar, di antara pejalan kaki yang mulai ramai. Kebersamaan seperti ini sangat Fuko syukuri, jika dapat ia ingin memperpanjangnya selama mungkin, tapi ia tahu waktu selalu cepat berlalu ketika ia merasa senang. Tak terasa mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua.

Fuko memandang rumahnya, andai rumahnya lebih jauh maka kebersamaannya dengan Kagami akan lebih lama. Namun, apa boleh buat, ia hanya bisa bersyukur dengan semua waktu yang bisa ia bagi bersama Kagami, dan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan manis.

Setengah enggan Fuko membuka percakapan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kagami-kun, juga untuk traktirannya.".

"Tak masalah, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mau menjadi tutorku," ujar Kagami lambat-lambat. Entah mengapa Fuko merasa pemuda itu juga enggan pergi.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Fuko.

Kagami menggeleng pelan. "Lain kali saja," jawabnya, lalu ia menambahkan dengan pelan, "jika aku sudah punya keberanian."

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi?" _Hazel_ Fuko menatap bingung pemuda di depannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kagami menyahut dengan cepat membuat Fuko semakin curiga.

"Tapi─"

"Masuklah, sudah malam," potong Kagami.

Akhirnya Fuko hanya bisa mengangguk dan membuka pagar rumahnya yang setinggi dada orang dewasa. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Kagami-kun," ucapnya.

"Sampai jumpa," sahut Kagami.

Fuko melangkah melewati pagar, dan Kagami memutar tubuh lalu berjalan menjauh. Fuko menghentikan langkahnya, mengiringi kepergian Kagami dengan matanya.

.*.

Dengan handuk masih menutupi kepalanya, Fuko memasuki kamarnya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas tepat tidur yang tertutup _bedcover_ berwarna merah polos. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kiri, menghadap sebuah poster besar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Dalam poster itu seorang pemuda pirang berpose dengan seragam basket berwarna biru dan bola oranye.

"Kise-kun, kau tahu, hari ini terjadi banyak hal baik padaku." Ia mulai bercerita pada pemuda di poster itu. "Kagami-kun mengajakku makan burger bersama hari ini." Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu melanjutkan dengan antusias. "Dia mengajakku makan bersama, dan aku baru tahu kalau Kagami-kun makannya banyak. Aku hampir tak bisa makan saking kagetnya tadi. Lalu dia mengantarku pulang. Memang kami tidak mengobrol di jalan, tapi aku merasa sepertinya Kagami-kun juga ingin berlama-lama denganku. Kurasa dia sudah mulai suka padaku, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia memandangi pemuda di dalam poster penuh harap, tapi tentu saja itu percuma, karena walau bagaimana pun pemuda itu tak akan memberinya jawaban.

"Ah ya, aku ikut undianmu. Kuharap aku memenangkan undian itu, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara eksklusif. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah mengidolakanmu sejak lama, jadi tolong pilih aku ya." Fuko menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit menunduk, lalu berkata dengan penuh harap. "Sekali saja aku ingin bisa bertemu dan berfoto denganmu. Kumohon, biarkan aku yang menang."

Pemuda dalam poster itu, Kise Ryouta tersenyum, tapi dia memang seperti itu, sebab posenya dalam gambar berukuran setengah kali satu meter itu memang sedang tersenyum. Itulah alasan Fuko membeli poster itu dan menempelnya di dinding, karena ia ingin selalu bisa menganggumi wajah ganteng sang idola. Fuko bisa dikatakan fans berat Kise Ryouta. Sejak SMP ia sudah mengidolakan pemuda pirang itu. Dulu, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejar-ngejar Kise. Namun, sejak bertemu Kagami kebiasaan itu berkurang, bahkan hampir tak dilakukannya lagi. Ia memang masih mengidolakan Kise, tapi tak lagi menjadi bagian fansclub yang mengikuti Kise ke sana kemari.

Sekarang hatinya sudah terbagi, setengah untuk Kise, lalu setengah lagi untuk Kagami.

.*.

Keesokan harinya seperti hari-hari sebelum ini, Fuko terpaksa pulang terlambat. Yah, tidak bisa dikatakan terpaksa juga sih, karena ia melakukan itu dengan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia jika ditemani─atau lebih tepatnya menemani─Kagami. Hari ini Fuko harus menemani Kagami mengerjakan soal-soal bahasa inggris, karena lagi-lagi nilai pemuda itu _jeblok._ Yah, nilai Kagami memang jelek di semua mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga.

"Kaminari, kau suka taman hiburan?" Kagami tiba-tiba bertanya.

Fuko mengangkat mata dari bukunya. "Ya. Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa ada soal tentang taman hiburan?" Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat kertas soal Kagami.

"Tidak! Tidak ada soal seperti itu, aku hanya bertanya," sahut Kagami.

"Oh." Fuko menarik diri. "Kukira ada pertanyaan tentang taman bermain. O ya, jawabanmu di nomor 15 salah."

"Eh, benarkah?" Kagami langsung mencari nomor yang diberitahu Fuko.

"Iya, harusnya jawabannya _Nice to meet you._ "

"Masa?"

Lalu pembahasan tentang taman hiburan terlupakan, berganti dengan pembahasan soal-soal.

Tepat pukul lima, acara belajar bersama Fuko dan Kagami selesai. Mereka kembali menapaki trotoar untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. Langkah Kagami terhenti ketika mereka melewati sebuah lapangan basket. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada anak-anak yang tengah asyik memainkan bola oranye, meski udara masih dingin menusuk. Pemuda itu merindukan basket, Fuko tahu itu. Basket bagi Kagami adalah hidup, pemberi semangat, dan sudah lima hari Kagami harus merelakan jam latihan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan dalam pelajaran. Jadi, sudah pasti pemuda itu sangat ingin memainkan bola favoritnya itu.

"Kau mau main, Kagami-kun?"

Kepala Kagami tertoleh, ruby pemuda itu menyorot bingung pada Fuko.

"Beberapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan pelajaran, dan tidak ikut latihan. Kurasa kau ingin merenggangkan kaki dan tanganmu sebentar," ujar Fuko.

Mata Kagami melebar, berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. Hanya sesaat, kemudian binar itu berganti kekecewaan. "Sayangnya, kita tidak punya bola."

"Akan kucarikan untukmu." Fuko berlari memasuki lapangan, menghampiri anak-anak yang tengah bermain, bernegosiasi dengan mereka untuk menambahkan satu pemain lagi. Awalnya anak-anak itu menolak, namun setelah melihat siapa yang ingin bergabung mereka langsung setuju.

"Kagami-kun, sini!" Fuko melambai penuh semangat pada Kagami. Pemuda itu mendekat. Terlihat seperti raksasa di antara anak-anak.

"Kau bisa main bersama mereka." Fuko memberitahu. "Sekalian ajari mereka teknik basket yang kau kuasai. Dan, kemarikan tas dan mantelmu." Kagami tak menyerahkan mantel dan tas pada Fuko, tapi meletakkan sendiri kedua benda itu di kursi kayu di pinggir lapangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Aku menonton saja di pinggir lapangan, basket bukan keahlianku." Setelah mengatakan itu Fuko duduk di kursi kayu, tepat di samping tas dan mantel Kagami.

Permainan dimulai, sementara Kagami dan anak-anak bermain Fuko memberi semangat dari pinggir lapangan. Kadang ia berteriak memberi semangat, bertepuk tangan, juga tertawa senang, ia pun bisa merasakan atmosfer permainan meski tidak berada di lapangan secara langsung.

Setengah jam kemudian Kagami dan anak-anak duduk berselonjor kaki di lapangan dengan napas tak beraturan. Mereka terlihat lelah tapi senang. Fuko membagikan botol-botol minuman pada mereka, yang disambut dengan antusias. Setelah itu ia beranjak untuk memungut bola yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan, memantul-mantulkan bola oranye itu, lalu mencoba menembakkannya ke ring.

" _Nee-chan_ payah." Salah satu anak berkata, diikuti tawa teman-temannya.

Olokan anak-anak itu memang benar, ia payah dalam bermain basket. Sambil meringis ia berlari untuk mengambil bola yang kembali menggelinding ke tepi. Saat ia kembali Kagami sudah menunggunya di bawah ring.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu teknik memasukkan bola ke ring," jawab Kagami.

"Eh?!"

Sesuatu yang terlihat mudah ternyata sulit untuk dilakukan. Nyatanya, basket tak semudah kelihatannya. Butuh perjuangan dan keringat bercucuran selama satu jam barulah Fuko berhasil memasukan bola ke ring dengan sempurna. Walau kelelahan itu bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Ia berhasil menambahkan satu lagi kenangan manis bersama Kagami, yang diceritakannya dengan antusias pada Kise─posternya─malam harinya.

.*.

Hari-hari berikutnya datang dengan cepat. Tak terasa minggu kedua pelajaran tambahan untuk Kagami akan berakhir. Tepatnya, hari ini tugas Fuko untuk menjadi tutor akan selesai. Namun, Fuko tak menyambutnya seantusias hari sebelumnya, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa bersama Kagami.

"Kau tak perlu seperti ini, Fuko-chan. Hari ini bukan hari terakhirmu bertemu Kagami, Senin depan kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya, kan?" ujar Narahashi Yui. Gadis berkacamata itu membelai kepala Fuko yang tertelungkup di meja. "Coba lihat, Yuki-chan juga menyemangatimu dari jauh."

Tanpa semangat Fuko mengangkat matanya, membaca pesan di layar ponsel Yui.

" _Semangat, Fuko! Kau tidak cocok bersungut begitu, ayo cerialah. =D Lagipula, kau kan nekad. Kau pasti bisa cari-cari alasan supaya bisa dekat dengan Kagami lagi. :'v Kalau perlu tembak saja dia langsung. Wkwkwkwk ..."_

"Dasar!" Fuko menggerutu, tapi ia tersenyum juga. Apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar. Ia bukan tipe yang cocok bersungut-sungut. Fuko adalah si gadis nekad, yang akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apa aku langsung _nembak_ Kagami saja ya? Soalnya kalau nungguin dia yang ngomong duluan kan lama." Ia menatap Yui, meminta pendapat.

Yui hanya menyengir. "Begitu juga boleh, Fuko-chan," sahut gadis itu tak terlalu yakin.

Fuko tidak terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban Yui, kawannya itu memang bukan tipe gadis yang akan mengungkapkan perasaan lebih dulu. Yui cenderung pasif, makanya sampai sekarang gadis itu hanya bisa memandang Kuroko Tetsuya dari jauh, tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Kurasa ... aku harus membuat persiapan dulu," ujar Fuko. Di kepalanya sudah muncul beberapa ide _penembakan_ yang akan dilakukannya.

"Ekh! Kau serius mau melakukannya?" tanya Yui.

Ia hanya menanggap kekagetan Yui dengan santai. "Memangnya hal seperti ini bisa dibuat bercanda, Yui-chan? Tentu saja aku serius. Aku hanya perlu membuat rencana yang bagus dengan tingkat keberhasilan 99%."

Fuko yang tadi tertunduk lemas sudah menghilang, berganti dengan gadis penuh semangat yang tengah merencanakan untuk membuat pernyataan pada pemuda yang disukainya.

.*.

Fuko menunduk, dengan penuh konsentrasi ia menulis pada buku catatannya. Ia sedang mendaftar temat-tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk melakukan rencananya. Tadi ia sudah berhasil membuat kalimat yang akan disampaikan pada Kagami, sekarang tinggal menentukan waktu dan tempat. Saking seriusnya, Fuko sama sekali tak menyadari kelas sudah berakhir, dan sebagian besar siswa di kelasnya sudah pulang. Yui sempat memandanginya sebentar, berniat memberi tahu namun urung, karena sudah ada orang lain yang mampir ke meja Fuko. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kaminari."

Panggilan pertama Kagami diabaikan oleh Fuko.

"Kaminari!"

Yang kedua pun bernasib sama.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau tulis?" Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Kagami menunduk untuk membaca apa yang ditulis Fuko sehingga abai terhadap sekelilingnya.

"Taman belakang, gedung olahraga, lapangan basket, loker sepatu, magi burger, la─"

Spontan, Fuko langsung menutup bukunya, kemudian ia mendongak, dan bersitatap dengan mata ruby Kagami.

"Kagami-kun?!" Ia langsung melompan berdiri dengan wajah memerah. "A-apa yang─tadi kau membaca tulisanku?"

Kagami mengangguk.

Mata Fuko membelalak. "Semuanya?!"

"Hampir. Kau menutupnya sebelum aku selesai. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau tulis itu? Kenapa kau mendaftar tempat-tempat di sekolah? Kurasa, bukan hanya tempat di sekolah karena ada magi burger juga. Seb─"

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Sungguh," potong Fuko. "Aku hanya menulisnya untuk menyibukkan diri selama menunggu bel pulang sekolah."

"Berarti kau tadi tidak memerhatikan pelajaran? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk memerhatikan pelajaran jika tidak ingin mendapat nilai merah? Kenapa sekarang kau─"

"Kenapa kau yang cerewet sih? Biasanya kan aku yang begitu," tukas Fuko.

"Itu karena kau aneh. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, dan aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak menjawab," jelas Kagami.

"Benarkah?" Fuko mengedarkan pandangannya. Kelas sudah sepi, yang tertinggal hanya ia dan Kagami di sana. Ia meringis. Karena terlalu asyik dengan diri sendiri, tak disadarinya semua orang sudah pergi. "Maaf, Kagami-kun, tadi aku terlalu konsentrasi." Fuko melirik jam dinding di bagian belakang kelas. Pukul dua lewat lima menit. Seketika ia langsung panik. "Kagami-kun, ujian ulangmu sepuluh menit lagi. Kau harus segera bersiap. Jangan gugup. Kau sudah mempelajari semuanya dengan baik, aku yakin kau bisa melewati ujian ini, dan mendapat nilai yang baik." Ia terus berceloteh untuk memberi semangat pada Kagami.

"Kaminari, kau terdengar lebih gugup daripada aku yang mau ujian." Kalimat Kagami membuat aliran kata-kata Fuko terhenti.

"Begitu ya." Fuko tersenyum garing. "Habisnya, kau kan orang pertama yang kuajari. Kalau kau gagal, aku tidak akan berani mengajari orang lagi."

"Aku tidak akan gagal. Pasti," kata Kagami optimis.

"Bagus, Kagami-kun. Kau harus semangat! Fighting!" Fuko menyemangati. "Libas habis semua soal-soal itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau disuruh belajar seperti ini lagi," sahut Kagami. "Merepotkan."

 _Deg!_ Wajah Fuko memucat. "Apa kau tidak senang belajar bersamaku, Kagami-kun?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Bukan! Bukan! Itu maksudku! Belajar bersamamu menyenangkan, Kaminari."

"Kau yakin?" Fuko masih sangsi dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka bersamamu." Kagami menyahut dengan cepat dan lantang. Terucap begitu saja tanpa senpat dipikirkan lebih dahulu. Akibatnya wajah Kagami memerah, dan pemuda itu menyembunyikannya dengan membuang muka.

Fuko pun tak jauh berbeda, ia ternganga, lalu wajahnya memerah sempurna. Mulutnya yang biasanya sulit berhenti bicara, kali ini tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Wah, itu pernyataan cinta yang bagus, Kagami." Suara yang memecah kecanggungan itu berasal dari Ishagi-sensei yang berdiri di pintu masuk. "Akan sangat baik jika kau juga sesemangat itu saat menjawab soal ujian hari ini."

"Ishagi-sensei!" Fuko dan Kagami berseru bersamaan.

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian. Tapi sekarang waktu ujian Kagami. Apa pun yang kalian lakukan tadi, lanjutkan setelah ujian selesai, mengerti?" kata Ishagi-sensei dengan santai.

" _Sensei,_ yang tadi itu tak seperti yang _Sensei_ pikirkan," ujar Fuko.

"Kau salah mengerti, _Sensei._ Sebenarnya─"

Ishagi-sensei mengangkat tangan kanan, menghentikan kata-kata Kagami sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikannya. "Tidak perlu dibahas, bersiap saja untuk ujianmu, Kagami."

Fuko segera merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya, memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam tas, lalu mengambil mantel dan syalnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu," ujarnya kemudian melangkah cepat ke pintu.

"Hei, kau akan menungguku, kan?" Pertanyaan Kagami menahan langkahnya.

Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk ujianmu, Kagami-kun. Fighting!" Lalu Fuko bergegas keluar kelas, sebelum jauh ia masih sempat mendengar ucapan Ishagi-sensei.

"Indahnya masa muda."

.*.

" _Aku suka bersamamu."_

Kata-kata itu terus mengulang di benak Fuko, saat ia duduk menunggu di bangku kayu di halaman samping tak jauh dari tempat Kagami mengerjakan ujian, membuatnya tersenyum senang dengan wajah bersemu merah. Pikirannya melayang, merajut angan-angan yang mungkin bisa ia realisasikan di masa depan. Memang pernyataan Kagami tak menyiratkan pemuda itu menyukainya, tapi bagaimana cara pemuda itu berkata dan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan, membuat Fuko memiliki keyakinan jika Kagami juga memiliki rasa spesial kepadanya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan perasaan pemuda itu, dan cara terbaik untuk melakukannya adalah menanyakan langsung kepada Kagami.

Fuko membuka catatannya, membaca kembali kalimat yang sudah ia persiapkan, malu sendiri ketika membayangkan dirinya mengatakan kalimat itu secara langsung pada Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku menyukaimu~"

"Kau harusnya mengatakan itu di depan Kagami-kun, bukan aku."

Fuko menengadah. Ia bersitatap dengan pemuda yang memiliki rambut _baby blue_. "GYAAA!" Ia hampir terjungkal dari bangku saking terkejutnya. "Ku-kuroko-kun, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh di sini? Harusnya aku bertanya, kenapa kau di sini? Harusnya kau mengajari Kagami-kun, kan?" Pemuda berwajah datar itu balas bertanya.

"Kagami-kun sedang ujian, aku di sini menunggunya," jawab Fuko sembari merapikan duduknya. Ia segera menyimpan buku catatannya, takut rahasiannya terbongkar. Yah, walau tadi dia sudah membongkarnya sendiri secara lisan.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Kuroko sambil lalu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Fuko sebelum pemuda itu berlalu.

"Aku tak punya alasan mengatakan tujuanku padamu," jawab Kuroko.

"Ck! Bagaimana bisa Yui suka padanya," Fuko mendumel.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kaminari?"

Fuko menggeleng cepat dengan canggung. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi."

Kuroko mendekatkan wajah. "Aku yakin mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu, Kaminari."

Refleks, Fuko melangkah mundur. "Kau pasti salah dengar."

"Hum, begitu ya. Tapi aku tidak yakin," ujar Kuroko.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, oke?" tukas Fuko.

"Berarti kau memang mengatakan sesuatu tadi." Mata Kuroko menyorot menyelidik.

"Kuroko-kun, kau─"

"Kurokocchi!"

Panggilan penuh semangat itu menginterupsi Fuko. Ia langsung menoleh, mencari sumber suara, dan ia langsung memekik senang ketika mengenali siapa yang datang.

"KYAAA! KISE-KUN~!" Ia berteriak histeris dan langsung menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

Fuko memandangi idolanya dengan takjub, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan idolanya secara langsung. Ia begitu senang sehingga tak menyadari di kejauhan Kagami terlihat tak senang dengan pemandangan itu.

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca fanfik ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
